Until Tomorrow
by Babsy-chan
Summary: One shot. Setting in Crystal Tokyo. When you can't have the one you love always, you'll make the best of what you can have together.


**Author's Note: **One shot only. I do not own Sailor Moon. I just had to get this out of my head and there seems to be no way for this to fit in any of my stories.

*** UNTIL TOMORROW**

The combination of the distinct musky odor and the smell of sweat still lingers in the air; giving a hint to anyone entering the room of the princess's activities over the last few hours.

The blue haired nobility lay there awake on her bed watching one of their regular visitor fix herself up in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. That one particular visitor that she had always welcomed open arms; and most of the time, no matter how lowly it may sound, open legs also.

The leather clad warrior from another planet saw her watching so turned around then sat on the bed, right beside her lying form. Sailor Star Maker reached out a hand then brushed away from Princess's Mercury's face the hairs that are blocking from her the other woman's emotions.

"Ami-chan?" she asked uncertain, studying her reaction very carefully.

She maybe one of the Earth's co-rulers but she was feeling very vulnerable with the visitor's gaze. She sat-up slowly and then gathered as much bed sheet as she could around her shivering naked form. It wasn't particularly cold but she feels ashamed to be left like this over and over again.

The already battle clad senshi noticed her deliberately slow movements then sighed. "I will come back. I always did, didn't I?" She tried to soothe her, hoping her promise will still hold meaning.

Ami nodded but refused to make eye contact; so Maker reached out again and lifted her chin so she would look at her. She regretted this action upon seeing how broken and fragile the woman in front of her looked. She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, willing herself to not crumble. Duty waits.

Maker opened her eyes when she felt warm hands on her cheeks. "It's not your fault…" The princess told her while tears fell from her wide blue eyes. "I asked for this. I wanted you badly." She took a calming breath. "And will still want you next time no matter how long will it take you again."

Maker stared for a few seconds before pulling the girl into a hug. "I'm… I'm sorry…" She finally let the tears flow also. "I just thought… that…" she said in between uncontrolled sobs. "We've been doing this for a thousand years already… I thought, you…"

Ami cut her off and pushed her gently so they could see each other face to face. "Not a thousand years yet; technically…"

"Oh, of course…" Maker wiped her eyes and then blinked several times. "It took us several years before the first time."

Ami smiled through a face wet with tears. "I wasn't referring to that… But to the technicality that I'm only having you every two or three or four years… Even if we put all those days that we are together, the fact remains that we can't even complete a single year throughout all these centuries."

"Ami-chan…" Warrior, genius, or whatever, Maker felt herself crumbling; what Ami's saying is true after all. She powered down despite the rays of the sun filtering through the thick curtains and then pulled the surprised woman into a passionate kiss.

"Kou-chan…" Ami asked when they parted; looking at him wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" She asked then glanced at the clock on her wall.

He smiled and then removed his shirt. "Adding a day to your one year…"

"But…" She stuttered as he guided her down on her bed once more.

He claimed her lips again to silence her. "I want you just as badly… I love you… Oh so very much Ami-chan…" He said in between kisses and nips.

"I love you too, you know that…" She answered, and despite her willingness to accept his kisses, still looked a bit doubtful. "But Yaten-san…"

Taiki chuckled then glanced at the same clock she was looking. "I think Aino-san isn't finished yet with him also…" He said then parted the sheets away from her body.

He dipped down and started trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulders to her breast. She shuddered and placed both of her hands on his head. "Kou-chan…" She moaned. "Do this again next time." She whispered.

He looked up and then smiled. "From now on 'till forever my Ami-chan…" He replied, lovingly looking at the woman he holds in his arms.


End file.
